The present invention relates in general to optical harmonic generators, and, more particularly, to a diode laser pumped Nd.sup.3+ doped, solid state laser material to excite the laser transition .sup.4 F.sub.3/2 -.sup.4 I.sub.9/2 in the wavelength region 0.870-0.960 .mu.m which is then intracavity doubled to produce blue light.